What Happens When the Moon Rises
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: Yeah. Not sure about the title. Anyway, what happens when Artemis finds creatures like no one has even seen before? What weapons can affect them? What about when the moon rises?  I'm not good with summaries. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Truthfully, I'm not THAT far into Percy Jackson. I just got the idea and it started bugging me. (I am, however, halfway through the fourth book) However, since I planned this all out before I finished the third book, in my version, Zoe Nightshade is NOT dead, and Thalia is not a Huntress. Sorry :/****

* * *

**

"Percy! Percy, wake up!" I blinked awake, groggy, because I really couldn't fall asleep last night.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Get up, Seaweed Brain. It's seven. You should be up anyway."

I sat up. "Come on," She said, practically bouncing up and down, "Chiron wants to see us!"

That got my senses going. I ran with her from the Poseiden cabin, grabbing Riptide from my cabinet, out of habit. We arrived at the Big House, and Chiron was there, in centaur form on the porch. Beckendorf, the Stoll brothers, a daughter of Ares, Alexis, Thalia, and Grover were waiting with him. I couldn't help but think that I was the only one who hadn't known about this meeting.

Chiron smiled at me. "Well, now that we are all here, you have all been chosen to go and help Artemis with something."

I noticed Grover stood a little straighter, and Annabeth stiffened. "She's okay though, right?" Thalia asked him, obviously concerned that she may have been kidnapped again or something.

He smiled. "No. She just needs more fighters. She's found, ah, something concerning."

"Where is this at?" Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, asked Chiron.

"Actually, Percy, Thalia, and Grover have been there already." Grover and I shared a look, wondering where this could've been, that Annabeth wasn't there as well. "The junkyard of the gods." Chiron explained, seeing our confused looks.

"Near Las Vegas." Thalia told the others.

"Wait, wait, wait. What can be concerning Artemis so much that she needs us? Or me? I haven't been here that long. Surely Clarisse -" Alexis broke in.

Chiron held up his hand for silence, cutting her off. "I think Clarisse on this patrol would end up in a fight between the group. You are, ah, better behaved, Alexis."

That shut her up, but she still looked troubled.

"Well," Chiron said, "It's about time you're off."

* * *

Eventually, we ended up at the foot of the junkyard. Artemis, Zoe Nightshade, and then us, the campers. I saw three of Artemis's hunters in the back. That was it. The sun was setting.

Annabeth was looking at Artemis with awe. I couldn't remember if she'd ever actually seen a god before. Thalia was glaring at Zoe. The others just looked stunned.

Artemis sighed. "You see, we've come across something no one has ever seen before. We can't figure out how to deal with them. A couple Hunters have had to leave because of wounds. We don't know what to do, so we asked Chiron for campers."

Thalia asked, "What are they?"

"That's the thing," Zoe said, "We don't know. They... well, thee shall see for thyself. When the moon rises."

Just then a dark cat scampered across a pile of junk and ducked through another one. "A cat?" Alexis snorted. "That's our problem? Give me a bow and I'll take care of it myself."

Personally, I agreed with her, but it had to take more than that to worry Artemis, right?

"Just wait for moonrise. And keep thine distance when it comes." Zoe told Alexis. "And I hope thee had the sense to bring thine own weapons with thee," she added, rolling her eyes.

"Zoe. Enough is enough," Artemis scolded quietly.

"Yes, my Lady," Zoe said, equally as quiet.

"What we've been able to tell," The goddess began telling the assembled group, "is that each individual... er, creature, has it's own power. There was one who shot lightning at a Huntress. Another slunk through the shadows, unnoticed by us all - until it struck. The thing is, celestial bronze does not affect them in either form. However, I am glad you brought a satyr. Maybe he can see if we can make peace with these creatures."

"Wait," Thalia said, black lined eyes wide, "Lightning? I thought only my dad could control that!"

"Daughter of Zeus, I see why you are alarmed. There is also one who controls fire, which, ultimately, belongs to Hephaestus. There is another with powers like Medusa - she holds your gaze and you are unable to move. Not turned to stone though."

"That's reassuring," Alexis muttered. Zoe sent her a sharp look.

"I agree with Alexis. This seems like a suicide mission. Especially if celestial bronze doesn't work on them," I didn't know what these things were, but if celestial bronze didn't work on them, I saw nothing we could do. I grabbed Riptide for a moment in my pocket, then let it go. If celestial bronze didn't work, Riptide here was useless.

"You think we'd leave you without weapons that can actually do something?" Artemis gave a small smile. She opened a bag beside her, which revealed several swords. "Iron. Steel. Whichever you prefer. Now these weapons won't affect immortals, like yourselves. I do hope you've brought your own shields, though."

I would have forgotten, if Tyson hadn't made my shield part-wristwatch. I must not have taken it off last night. Which, considering past events, was very, very fortunate for me.

But boy, nothing would have been able to prepare me for what happened when the moon rose over the junkyard of the gods.


	2. A Bit Of An Explanation Note

**Ruby here.**

**This story, for right now at least, is put on hold. I'm not that fond of the way I have the first chapter up, so I might end up rewriting the whole thing at some point.**

**I'll be leaving sometime tomorrow for six days, so don't expect anything too recent. Or... like, soon. **

**And since I'm considerably sick of people nagging me (not just in the reviews) about this, here it is:**

**THIS STORY IS PUT ON HOLD.**

**You weren't all horrible, but some of you were. If I don't update, it usually means I'm busy, with something else occupying my time. Or I don't have any ideas. For this story, both come into play. **

**I have too many things on my plate right now. Story-wise and life-wise. **

**I'll update when is convenient for me, when and if I get any ideas. Just hang on 'till then, okay? I understand it's been a while, but a majority of my stories are like that at the moment.**

**-RedRubyStorm**


End file.
